


the stars that remain

by rains



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Freeform, Iwaizumi is whipped, M/M, Self-Indulgent, honestly just wanted to write iwaoi in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rains/pseuds/rains
Summary: “Iwa-chan.”“Hmm?”“Did you know? You can’t see the stars when there are fireworks in the sky.”“Really?” Hajime looks to his side, eyes fixated on Tooru staring at the dark abyss above.“Yeah. Something about the fireworks outshining them.”Iwaizumi stargazes under a starless sky
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 19
Kudos: 299





	the stars that remain

**Author's Note:**

> super self-indulgent iwaoi fluff because i miss them. enjoy!

Hajime can’t help the fondness that rushes through his bones as he watches Tooru hop around their apartment in search of the random items he has listed on his phone.

“A water bottle...maybe two?” The boy mutters to himself and turns to face Hajime. “What do you think, Iwa-chan? Will we need more than one bottle of water?”

“We can buy water in the park, Oikawa. There’ll be lots of vendors there.”

“But you don’t like paying for bottled water,” he points out, stuffing two water bottles in his backpack as if that sentence was the final bit of logic required for him to come to a decision.

Hajime would quite literally pay for air if it were for Tooru’s sake, but he doesn’t voice that information beyond the confinements of his mind. He follows Tooru with his eyes, feeling his fingertips twitch every time his brown hair bounces up and down from his excited steps, feeling the urge to —

“Tooru,” he calls. 

The boy turns on his heels, and it’s almost dizzying when his eyes widen with curiosity.

 _Get a fucking grip, Hajime,_ he thinks to himself

“Yes?”

“Come here for a second,” Hajime urges. He can hear the gentleness in his own voice, and even though he’s never _truly_ harsh towards anyone verbally, it surprises him just how much softer Tooru can file whatever edge Hajime’s vocal chords can muster.

Tooru obeys like he always does, never asking a single question when he’s the one beckoning. 

He takes a few steps forward to meet him halfway, hands reaching out to comb through Tooru’s brown locks.

“Give me your list. I’ll pack up while you get ready.” he utters. He can feel the younger boy lean into his touch, and the unconscious act followed by the closing of his eyes make volcanoes erupt in his chest, leaving his insides as nothing but ash and bone and dust.

“Are you sure?”

“Hmm,” he hums in affirmation.

Tooru places a hand above Hajime’s, stroking the knuckles softly. His fingers are warm, the pad of his thumb smooth. There’s a sensitivity Hajime can only feel in moments like this; in moments where Oikawa Tooru is in his vicinity, eyes hooded and yet as bright as a thousand galaxies. It defies everything he failed to understand in physics and chemistry when he feels his atoms vibrate with feral insistence.

“But –“

Hajime cups his boyfriend’s face with his free hand, thumb brushing over the fading scar from a shaving accident on his cheek. “Let me take care of you, Tooru.”

Tooru’s lips quiver and there’s something in his eyes, something that shatters any ounce of resolve Hajime has left, something that makes the shorter boy lean upwards to kiss the quiver away.

When he pulls back, the brunet leans back in — hands now holding his cheeks — and presses his lips once again to Hajime’s.

The ashes left behind after the eruption fills with greenery once more. Hajime cages a million species underneath his skin. He’s destroyed and rebuilt a dozen times under Tooru’s careful touch. He feels so much in the span of a few seconds, his cells feel numb. Buzzed.

“I’ll get ready quickly so I can help you,” Tooru promises, and all Hajime can do is agree.

As he scans the items his boyfriend has listed down on his phone (with cute little notes in brackets, may he add), he briefly remembers what Matsukawa had texted him the night he carried a drunk Oikawa Tooru back home on his back simply because he didn’t want to ride in a car.

“You’ll rearrange the stars to spell out his name in the sky someday, Iwaizumi.”

~*~

Tooru is a supernova just waiting to happen as the two drive to the Sumidagawa Fireworks Festival. Hajime wishes he weren’t in the driver’s seat, because all he really wants to do is drink in the enticing exuberance emanating off of the younger boy. 

He begrudgingly settles for stealing glances instead, the momentary glimpse of the wide-eyed boy enough to have all his neurons buzz in drunken chaos.

“Did you pack in an extra SD card?” He suddenly asks.

“I did,” replies Hajime, awaiting the next question.

“And the blankets?”

“You put those in.” He responds with that softness that’s only reserved for the boy sitting beside him. He’s the only one that can pull it out from him after all.

“Oh, right.” Tooru beams sheepishly. Hajime sees fireworks too early in the curve of his lips. It’s a borderline overwhelming sight. Oikawa Tooru isn’t usually a careful packer. He’s someone who makes a list of things to take last minute and fills his bags with said things last second. The festival is something he’s been wanting to go to ever since moving to Tokyo, and even though he’s had the chance to go earlier, he refused to go without Hajime.

_“It’ll be prettier if you’re there with me, Iwa-chan!”_

_“How do you know?”_

_“Everything has been, so far.”_

In their first summer in Tokyo, Tooru caught the flu.

In the second year, Hajime had to visit Miyagi upon his mother’s insistence.

In the third, the stars finally aligned and they were on their way to the festival.

“Oh, oh, did you put in the milk bread I kept on the table?”

“I would sooner die than forget your milk break, Shittykawa,” he laughs.

Tooru grins at his response, humming to himself. He doesn’t say much after that, just hums and mutters the lyrics of different songs, some old and others new, but all beautiful because they’re delivered through his silvery cadence.

“What should we have for dinner?” Hajime questions. They settled on a late dinner for the night but left deciding what to eat for later.

“What do you feel like?”

“Whatever you feel like,” he replies earnestly.

Tooru makes an unamused face, eyebrows rising as if to ask, _“really?”_

“I think you like me too much,” he chortles, reaching out to sweep Hajime’s hair to one side. “You’re always pampering me.”

He hums, eyes roaming the area in search for a parking space.

“Near the corner, there,” Tooru points to an empty spot at the end of the line between two minivans.

“People really arrive early for these things,” Hajime murmurs to himself, and Tooru makes a noise of agreement. “We’ll be lucky if we find a spot to sit down in at all.”

They amble through the growing crowd, Tooru leading, Hajime following, their hands clasped in between. _It’s so easy,_ Hajime thinks. It’s so easy to let himself be guided, to hold Tooru’s hand and be taken wherever he wants to go. It could be anywhere in the world, anywhere in the universe, and he’d be okay with it knowing Tooru would be there too.

He can’t feel more content than this. He’s the luckiest person in the world.

Has been ever since his mother introduced him to their new neighbors. 

Perhaps, before that too. Perhaps, since the moment the stars decided their paths would entwine in this lifetime.

Hajime trails the path Tooru creates between countless unknown bodies. He follows him to an empty space near the edge of the field and lays a blanket on the dewy blades of grass for them to sit on.

Excitement peppers the atmosphere and the lull of conversation rings in their ears. The air is warm from summer and from bodies, wind sticky with as it weaves through the labyrinth of people with ease.

Tooru sets up the camera on his tripod, angling it in the general direction of the sky. Hajime smiles, briefly recalling how much longer the task would take him back when they were freshmen and Tooru had bought his first professional grade camera for his major. How he’d fumble trying to balance the weight of the camera on the tripod and mess up the height of the stand.

“You’re just gonna record it from one angle?”

The brunet nods, sitting down on the blanket beside him. “I don’t want anything to soften the motion of the fireworks.”

He nods in acknowledgment and stares up at the sky. The darkness is a battle between navy and red, stars barely peeking through the fine dust. It’s a pretty canvas for the fireworks about to ensue.

“Iwa-chan.”

“Hmm?”

“Did you know? You can’t see the stars when there are fireworks in the sky.”

“Really?” Hajime looks to his side, eyes fixated on Tooru staring at the dark abyss above.

“Yeah. Something about the fireworks outshining them.”

A thought flashes past Hajime’s mind, then. If he weren’t borderline drunk from drinking in the soft glow of the boy beside him, he’d never voice the thought out loud.

“Like you, then.” He proclaims sincerely, feeling shy all of a sudden. His voice wavers, gaze falling downwards.

“Huh?”

_God._

Hajime picks at a loose string on the blanket underneath him. He’s embarrassed. He can feel the warmth of his cheeks and a bashful weight spreading across his abdomen.

Usually, he’s careful. Usually, he’ll go over the words he wants to utter in his mind before projecting them out into the open. Usually --

There’s no _usually_ when he’s with Oikawa Tooru.

Matsukawa would laugh at him if he were to witness this.

“Earth to Iwa-chan,” Tooru waves a hand in front of the elder’s face.

“Can I not?”

“Now you _have to_.” Tooru grins mischievously and with that Hajime is sure that Tooru read his mind.

Maybe not exactly, but he definitely knows that Hajime thought of something exceptionally cheesy.

“You’re probably thinking that I’m as bright as a firework or something.” teases Tooru before poking Hajime’s blushing cheek. “But in a way that’s more complex.”

“If you know then why do you ask?” he grumbles, furrowing his eyebrows in mock annoyance.

Tooru chuckles, squinting his eyes and making his dimples appear.

“It’s nice hearing you say it. You’re usually so stoic.”

There’s no _usually_ when he’s with Oikawa Tooru.

“I was thinking,” he swallows the lump in his throat, “that there are lots of pretty things in the world. But somehow –“

He can’t finish the sentence. With Tooru’s lips brushing over his, the sudden eye contact, his warmth and his sweet sweet scent, his mind is reeling, his blood flaring and he’s seeing fireworks.

Because like fireworks, Tooru can outshine even the strongest forces of the galaxy. He’ll appear out of nowhere, without warning, and suddenly there’ll be an explosion of color and sound and all eyes will be on him.

“I love you,” Tooru whispers after pulling away. In the night sky, the first firework blows.

“You didn’t even let me finish,” Hajime chuckles fondly, tapping the younger’s nose. “But, I love you too.”

“If I let you finish,” he grasps Hajime’s hand, eyes on the glittering sky, “I might have started crying. You know my vision gets blurry when I cry.”

Hajime can physically feel himself soften with those words. He recalls all the times Tooru’s eyes got teary, all the times he blinked vigorously to keep the tears at bay, and all the times he failed. All because Hajime would decide to express his affection, and because Tooru would already be too filled with love to receive some more.

Hajime squeezes the other’s hand, shifting closer to him. It’s warm. Not in the suffocating way it was while they were walking through the maze of people. But in a way which settles deliciously in the pit of his stomach, like a warm meal on a harsh winter day.

And so it goes on. The bursts of color in the sky, the intricate patterns and the crackling paired with the _oohs_ and _aahs_ from the crowd. Hajime looks at Tooru momentarily, taking in flashes of reds and yellows and blues becoming muted as they settle on the high points of his face. Strands of his hair swing lazily from the gentle breeze. He’s beautiful. He’s so painfully beautiful; has always been painfully beautiful, yet Hajime just can’t seem to get used to it even after half a lifetime. His mouth hangs open loosely, green eyes twinkling in awe.

You can’t see the stars when there are fireworks in the sky.

Something about the fireworks outshining them.

However.

Hajime keeps the thought to himself, tucking it into the pocket under his heart reserved for things like this. It makes him smile, the state of him almost comical when it comes to the wide-eyed boy watching the sky being stained with life.

Under the dazzling fireworks, gaze turned away from the sky, Hajime feels as though he’s stargazing. The irises of Tooru’s eyes reflect the vibrant wisps floating through the atmosphere, but that’s not what he sees at all. Instead, Hajime sees nebulae and the entire milky way galaxy tucked into the confinements of his irises. They shine bright, scintillating like a glittering body of water. They hold every constellation and then some and Hajime decides then and there that they put the luminous sky spread out above to shame. 

**Author's Note:**

> everything i write turns into a love letter to oikawa tooru. oops.


End file.
